


Risk I'll Take

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Bad dialoge, Blood and Injury, Caretaking, Cheesy, Dangerous Lover, M/M, Old Fanfic, Risk of death, Sweet, dumb, old story, splinters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil Flippy is somehow injured. Whatever will Lifty do??!?!1?!<br/>Old ass story from Sept 2015 it feels really bad, but I want to post things to my account, hah.<br/>(I still love this couple tho)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk I'll Take

**Author's Note:**

> Bad story is bad

“Flippy? Flippy!!” The green raccoon shouted in fear as he saw the army veteran seemingly lurch to the door. Lifty widened his eyes as he saw that Flippy was flipped out. He had blood on him and snarled.   
Lifty staggered back in fear but he didn’t know what to do.   
This was their house… He noticed that evil Flippy seemed to be walking with a limp. 

He just backed away as evil Flippy entered the house and limped over to the couch. Lifty was shaking with fear but he inched closer. He seemed to be hurt.   
Fliqpy slightly raised his foot and Lifty could see that there were dozens of wooden splinters in the bottom. Lifty inched forwards.   
He wanted to help his partner, but he knew very well that he could possibly die. He took a breath and decided to take the risk.

He approached the army veteran and lifted his foot slightly, looking at the wood stuck under his skin. Fliqpy didn’t react, he just looked up at him.   
“Okay Flips…I know you’re in there…I juusst wanna help…” Fliqpy just stared as Lifty knelt down.   
“Ouch, where were you?” Lifty murmured as he saw the several splinters. No response.

Lifty slowly placed his fingers on both sides of one of the splinters and pushed. He winced, expecting to get pushed away but Fliqpy just growled. Lifty stopped, but then grabbed the tip of the splinter and pulled it upwards, pulling it out. Fliqpy sighed and Lifty smiled.  
“Alright, just a few more Flips. Hold still.” Fliqpy did so as Lifty finished the job. One splinter was stuck in deep and took him several tries, before it finally came out, making Fliqpy bleed. He yelped as Lifty frowned and apologized hurriedly. Lifty ran to the bathroom, slightly out of fear, but got some gauze wrap for Fliqpy’s foot.

He returned, and Fliqpy still stared silently. Lifty wrapped his foot and backed away.   
“Th-There you go Flips. All better!” He smiled, a little worried about what he would do next. To his surprise Fliqpy stretched, yawned, and left into the bedroom, without saying a word. Lifty stood there silently but then blushed.   
“Wow! He didn’t kill me!” he said aloud, but then heard a growl from the bedroom. He covered his mouth and decided he’d go lie down with Flippy once he was asleep.


End file.
